The present invention relates in general to a venting system and venting device and is more particularly concerned with a system for venting smoke from predetermined floors of a preferably multi-story building.
In more recent years the modern buildings that are constructed are of the high-rise type. In these buildings one of the prime concerns is fires and the control thereof. It has been found desirable to confine the fire to the floor where the fire started and further to remove the smoke associated with the fire also. Various types of alarm systems have been devised for reducing the hazard to life of fires in buildings especially where a large number of people are present and where rapid escape from the building is difficult. Generally, the smoke resulting from the fire presents more of a hazard, particularly at the level of the building where the fire is present. While the fire may usually be contained within a single level of the building and eventually extinguished, the hazard to the occupants on the level where the fire is located is significantly increased if the smoke from the fire is allowed to spread throughout that level of the building.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a system for venting smoke and fumes from a building. The system of this invention is preferably for use in a multi-story, or high rise building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vent system comprising a vertical shaft extending between the basement and roof of the building and a plurality of vent units disposed along the shaft for venting from associated floors of the building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vent unit that opens primarily by gravity. The unit is normally maintained in a closed position by a latching mechanism and opens by gravity when the mechanism is released.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a latch mechanism which is constructed to be heat resistant and can be operated even after the inner surface of the door has been exposed to extreme heat.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gasket for the venting unit which reduces leakage to a minimum to thereby insure maximum venting capacity. The gasket, in addition to providing proper sealing, is preferably also heat resistant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gasket which will serve the additional function of providing an initial opening thrust for the door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vent unit having a large mechanism that may be operated either locally or remotely.